Because Days Come and Go
by NothingGoesAsPlanned
Summary: "He never really thought he would ever be roaming the streets, heartbroken, drunk, and quoting Papa Roach songs." One-sided Naruto/Sasuke and mentions of Naruto/Hinata.


It was a pretty sucky day.**  
**

Well, everyday was. But this day was special. It didn't suck as much as the others. Because between the hours of ten and two, he would stumble out of his house and walk down the streetlamp lit streets. His breath would reek of all the alcohol he had consumed and his head would pound slightly and tears would run down his face but he wouldn't stop them because in those tears was all his angry insults for himself and all his pain and all his heartbreak.

He never really thought he would ever be roaming the streets, heartbroken, drunk, and quoting Papa Roach songs. But here he was, doing exactly that. His eyes were stinging from all the tears but he kept blinking, _blink, blink, blink, _and the tears kept falling. _Drip, drip, drip,_ right onto his sweatshirt.

He sucked in a breath, and the cool air brushed across his tongue and teeth and went down his throat and he swore that it tasted sweet and he swore that the bitter taste in his mouth had finally left, but then he stopped sucking in air and the sweet taste left and his mouth tasted bitter and disgusting again.

"Because days come and go…" He struggled to remember the rest of the song. He stopped walking and squeezed his eyes shut and it made his eyes burn even more. But he ignored it, and then his eyes opened and he continued walking.

He saw a loose thread on his shirt and his curled it around his fingers until it hurt and he thought his skin would burst, and then he pulled it and it snapped off and it loosened around his finger. He barely held onto it.

_See_, his brain told him, _that's him._

He let his fingers relax, and the thread fluttered to the ground.

_And now, you've lost him_.

He stopped his brain before it could throw a slew of insults at him again and shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to get that day's image out of his head but _damn it_ _why won't it leave?_ And so he let it keep running through his head until his legs suddenly felt weak and he had to lean against a wall for support.

He had been happy, but when wasn't he happy? He always had that damned smile on his face, and insult him as much as he did, he secretly loved that smile because if he was happy he was happy too and they could go and be happy in their own little happy bubble, but of course that never happened.

_He _had his happy bubble, and all he had was a sad, miserable bubble.

On that day, he had been asked if he had been crying. Of course he denied it, because he was Uchiha Sasuke goddamn it, and Uchiha Sasuke didn't cry. Only he did, just not in front of people. He cried at late hours at night while he was drunk and feeling especially sorry for himself.

Love did crazy things to people, and not even Uchiha Sasuke, who some called "that cold bastard", was immune to it.

He let himself give a short sarcastic laugh, but it quickly turned into just laughing and he kept laughing until he couldn't really breathe and his chest felt heavy and he vaguely began to wonder if he could die from laughing.

On that day, he had gone to his house. He didn't know why, but the other wanted him to and even though he wasn't sure _he_ wanted to he went. They had sat on the floor and drank sake and he watched as the other boy ate ramen. Sasuke ignored the smell and looked at him before leaning back from the small table.

"Oi," He had begun, and he looked up at him. "Why'd you want me to come over?" He asked.

"I don't know. Lonely, I guess." He had smiled that damn smile and Sasuke felt his face grow warm so he had looked away.

"Hn." He had said, because what the hell _was_ he supposed to say to that? He knew if he opened his mouth he would say something cruel and he would start insulting the other boy and damn it for _once_ he just wanted to be near the boy he had grown to love without being a total asshole.

"So, Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at him. "How are you?"

He pushed down the urge to strangle him and wondered how someone could make him go from so happy to so annoyed in three point two seconds because _wow_,that needed to go in a world record book.

"What kind of question is that, Naruto?" He settled for saying, and he was silently congratulating himself because he hadn't said something to piss the other boy off.

Naruto had shrugged and looked at him with honest curiosity and Sasuke almost felt bad for not answering but then he told himself that he didn't need to respond to such ridiculous questions and the guilt slowly went away.

"I haven't talked to you in a while. I wanted to see if anything with you had changed." He admitted, and Sasuke looked at him.

"Has anything with _you_ changed?" He countered, because there was _no fucking way_ he would tell Naruto about his crush on him. Or whatever these feelings he had were.

"Um, well, I've been thinking about proposing to Hinata." Naruto said, and Sasuke had reached for the sake and taken a large swig of it because maybe if he was drunk he would get rid of the sharp pain in his heart at the mention of Naruto's girlfriend, the reason he didn't man up and tell Naruto how he felt.

"Hn." He said, and Naruto narrowed his eyes and so Sasuke quickly added more to his answer. "If you want to, do it." He said, acting like he didn't care when in reality he did and he really didn't want Naruto to do it.

"I think I might. I really love her. And I know she wants to get married…"

Sasuke had stopped listening. It made him feel bad, but how was he supposed to listen to Naruto, the boy he had somehow fallen for, talk about marrying someone else?

He drank more sake and hoped Naruto would have finished soon because god, he really didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Oi, Sasuke." He heard Naruto's voice and looked up, and Naruto's eyebrows drew together in concern and he stared hard at him. Sasuke was trying to come up with some snarky response but he never got the chance because Naruto was reaching towards him and wiping moisture off of his face and Sasuke finally realize he had been _crying_.

"Shit." Sasuke had found himself saying. "Shit, shit, shit." He had gotten up and brushed the tears off of his face and grabbed his shoes and was headed towards the door, but Naruto had grabbed him arm and his hasty escape had quickly been halted.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice had been gentle, and Sasuke resisted the urge to close his eyes and let that gentle voice repeat his name over and over because Naruto had just made it sound so amazing and Sasuke wanted to hear it again. "What's wrong?"

The dreaded question had been asked. Sasuke stared at him and Naruto stared back and it had become a little staring contest but Sasuke lost because he blinked and looked away.

"Nothing." He had said hollowly. Naruto gripped his arm a little harder and Sasuke almost winced.

"Liar. You're lying." Naruto said, and Sasuke's eyes snapped back to him and he narrowed them.

"How the hell would you know?" He asked, his voice had been unnecessarily harsh, but he really did not give a fuck. He would not tell Naruto what was wrong.

"Your lip twitches when you lie." Naruto had said, and Sasuke mentally groaned because _of fucking course _he would be one of those people who had a little action that allowed someone who really knew them to know they were lying.

"I'm not lying, idiot. I'm fine." Sasuke had yanked his arm away but Naruto had reclaimed it and stared at him and Sasuke avoided looking into his eyes because he knew he would say everything if he did.

"It's okay Sasuke. I won't judge you. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto asked gently and Sasuke found himself looking into those eyes.

"It's nothing." He muttered, and if he hadn't been here he probably would have done a victory dance because his secret was still safe.

Naruto had looked at him but let him go and Sasuke and left, walking so fast that he almost bumped into people many, _many_ times. He finally got home and he locked the door and let his body slide against it and slammed his head against it. The pain in his head distracted him from the pain in his heart and it felt so, so good to get his heart to stop hurting for once so he kept doing it.

Naruto was not gay.

Naruto didn't like him in the way he wanted him to.

Naruto was getting married.

Any little chance Sasuke had with Naruto was now gone.

Each of those thoughts made his eyes burn but Sasuke refused to let the tears fall because he wanted to stop crying over Naruto but he couldn't. He had fallen too deep, and there was no way he could get himself out.

That day had been two weeks ago, but the memory of it would be etched into Sasuke's brain for forever. It had been two weeks but he was still hopelessly in love with Naruto and he still hated it but he couldn't find himself to stop.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall and began walking again, and the words of the song came rushing back to him and he almost laughed at how true they were.

"Because days come and go…but my feelings for you are forever."


End file.
